Dumt og Dyrt
by the tobi inside me
Summary: Jeg har ikke rigtig nogen godt beskrivelse, men bare læs historien... love ya guys :D


**Hej alle danske læsere, så jeg skrev denne historie på dansk, fordi den sang jeg ville bruge kun findes på dansk og jeg var for doven til at oversætte den til engelsk. Dette er en sen fødselsdagsgave til min lillesøster Nanna, tillykke med de 14 år søde :D**

**Anyway nyd den :D **

* * *

Naruto kunne ikke tror det. Hans elskede by var blevet overtaget af Danzo! Og han Konohas helt var sat i fængsel. Håbløsheden fyldte ham op, alt var tabt. Han lukkede øjnene og sank længere ned i håbløshedens mørke. "Naruto" lød Sakuras stemme et sted til højre for sig, han drejede langsomt hovedet og kiggede på hende med tomme og døde øjne. "Hvorfor Sakura, hvorfor? Alt håb er ude! Danzo har vundet!" svarede Naruto mat.

"Hn, dobe det ligner ikke dig at give op på den måde"

Narutos hovedet fór op mod der hvor stemmen kom fra. "Sasuke?" spurgte han åndeløst. "Hvem ellers?"

"hvordan er du kommet ind her?" spurgte Sakura mistroisk.

"Hvad mener du Sakura-chan? Han har jo trænet hos Tobi, så han har sikkert lært en time-and-space jutsu!" Naruto svarede logisk.

"Så kunne du måske få os ud her fra, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura spurgte med en flirtende tone. Hun gik hen til Sasuke og stak hovedet op til hans øre. "Sasuke, vent en time så behøver vi ikke have Naruto på slæb. Vi stikker af bare dig og mig".

Kors, Sasuke kan slet ikke fatte hvordan en person kan være så frastødende. **(Mig: Kan man sige at det er ****chok****erende...? Publikum: …. Mig: ...det er et hårdt publikum TT_TT)**

"Sakura, dem der efterlader deres kammerater er værre end mig, og jeg er sikker på at du har hørt rygterne om hvad der skete med Orochimaru, Kabuto og Deidara. Hvis ikke, så kan love dig at det ikke var kønt." Sasuke skubber hende væk i ren uforfalsket afsky.

Naruto ser forvirret på sin tidligere holdkammerat og sin pink-håret venindes mærkværdige opførelse, men da Naruto nu engang er Naruto lægger han ikke særlig meget vægt på det før Sasuke skubber Sakura væk fra sig, men han når dog at opfatte hvad Sakura sagde, selvom han lader som om han ikke hørte det. Sasukes ansigt lignede én, som lige har grebet Jiraya i at danse nøgen rundt til Grease.

Naruto skulle lige til at spørge om hvad der var i vejen, da døren til cellen går op. Både Naruto og Sakura vender sig mod døren af ren refleks. Det var Sai. Naruto skævede hastigt over skulderen, men han kunne ikke få øje på Sasuke nogen steder. Derfor vender han hurtigt opmærksomheden mod Sai igen. Sakura er allerede overved Sai og hænger på hans arm som hun plejede at gøre med Sasuke, da hun var lille.

Det slog pludselig Naruto hvor lang tid der er gået siden da, han blev genin sammen med Sakura og Sasuke, under ledelse af Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke blev bidt af Orochipedo, som Naruto holder af at kalde ham i sit hoved, Sasuke går helt amok hans sind bliver overskygget med tanker om hævn, det fylder alt, betyder alt, efter chunin-eksamen var Sasuke blevet så kold og fjern, selv mod Naruto, okay de havde måske ikke været perlevenner, men de havde et særligt bånd, det havde de altid haft og ingen i hele verden skulle få lov til at bryde det bånd. Båndet betød alt for Naruto, det var det eneste som havde holdt han i gang når han var ved at give op, det var det som havde reddet ham så mange gange og det var det bånd som betød mere end noget andet. Sasuke var som en bror for ham, det tætteste han nogensinde havde været på en familie, selvom det var svært at indrømme så var Sasuke den person i verden som Naruto elskede højst.

Naruto bliver brat revet ud af sine tanker, da han hører Sakuras aggressive-sirene-agtige-skrig "HVAD? HVAD MENER DU MED AT DU IKKE ER KOMMET FOR AT REDE OS, SAI? DU ER VORES HOLDKAMMERAT, DU ER NØDT TIL DET!" Sai kigger bare på hende med det samme følelses kolde blik, den følelsestomme maske han altid bar. "Beklager Sakura, Naruto, men jeg er blot blevet sendt herned af vores nye Hokage, Danzo, han bad mig fortælle jer at I vil blive henrettet i morgen ved daggry."

Sakura og Narutos øjne flyver op i ren, uformindsket rædsel og chok. Det lykkes lige Naruto at fremstamme et lille 'hvorfor' næppe hørbart for andre end Sai og Sakura. Sai stadig uden følelse i stemme eller ansigt siger med høj og myndig stemme, "

Haruno, Sakura og Uzumaki, Naruto henrettes den 10 oktober 2012, for forræderi af værste slags mod vores højt elsket Hokage, Danzo." Da han har talt ud og ikke syntes der er mere at tilføje i den sag, vender han sig om og går.

Sakura vender sig mod Naruto, "denne gang" siger hun "denne gang overlever vi ikke, Naruto." Hun får en underlig smag i munden, hun er bange, meget bange for at dø. Det hun frygter mest er uvisheden om hvad der venter på den anden side af dette liv. Er der mon en anden verden som kun de døde kan leve i og ved eksistere? Eller ender alt bare i sort. Sakura ved det ikke, men tanken skræmmer hende voldsomt. Uden hun helt bemærker det begynder hun ligeså stille at græde.

Selv Naruto kan ikke finde på noget trøstende at sige denne situation, han kan ikke finde et eneste lys i mørket, det mørke som nu suger ham ind, panikkens mulmer mørke.

Begge shinobier græder sig selv i søvn den aften.

Naruto kommer langsomt til bevidsthed, han kommer tilbage fra det drømmeløse mørke som fyldte hans søvn, ved at nogen rusker i ham. Narutos sløve hjerne genkender langsomt personen som Sasuke. "Sas..suke?" lyder en hæs hvisken som Naruto går udfra er hans egen stemme. "Naruto skynd dig at vågne, vi bliver nødt til at komme væk her fra! Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at lade dem henrette dig for noget du ikke har gjort." lød Sasukes lave, men dog utroligt dybe, stemme stille. "Hvad med Sakura?" forlangte Naruto at få svar på. "Hende har jeg virkelig ikke tænkt mig at tage mig af, hun fortjener ikke bedre end som så. Desuden vil hun bare give os problemer, hvis jeg kender hende ret ender hun med at få os slået ihjel" sagde Sasuke koldt.

"Men..men hun er din ven, Sasuke" Naruto kunne ikke fatte hvad der skete, dette var dog for meget for ham.

Sasuke startede på en stille sang i håb om at den kunne forklare en del:

_(hey folkens, jeg har desværre været nødsaget til at fjerne sangen, hvis jeg ikke gjorde dette ville historien muligvis blive slettet, men frygt ikke! jeg har nederst på siden skrevet et link hvor I kan hører sange, hvis I vil) _

Sasuke kigger Naruto dybt i øjnene, han kan se at hans ord trænger ind, men han kan også se hvor ondt de gør. Han har ikke lyst til at det mod Naruto, men han ved at han er nødt til at forsætte hvis han vil gøre sig noget håb om at slippe ud med Naruto.

_(også her)_

Naruto bryder øjenkontakten med Sasuke. Han ved at Sasuke har ret, men det er hårdt at indse det. Det gør ondt, ondt i hjertet. Han husker hvad han hørte Sakura sige 'så behøver vi ikke at have ham på slæb'.

Naruto lukker øjnene, en tårer falder ned over den ene kind samtidgi med at han synger sit svar til Sasuke.

_(Se. fodnote)_

Hvad ingen af de to syngende drenge havde lagt mærke til var at de havde vækket den pink-håret pige. Sakura blev rasende da hun hørte at Naruto og Sasuke havde tænkt sig at gå uden hende, men hun kendte Naruto og hun vidste at hun kunne snog ham om sin lillefinger. Så hun rejste sig op og gik over til Naruto og lagde hovedet mod Narutos bryst, mens hun kigger anklagende på Sasuke og begynder at synge.

_(Se. fodnote)_

Naruto var splittet. Hans sind var delt i to lejre:

Den ene side var på Sakuras side, den side af Naruto som stadig holdt af hende, hans første forelskelse, og mente at hun aldrig ville gøre sådan noget grusomt mod ham.

Men den anden side, og den som trak mest i ham, var med Sasuke. Den side som troede på at den gamle Sasuke som han kendte engang stadig var derinde et sted. Den side som var næsten sikker på at Sakura løj, hun havde jo altid haft et godt øje til Sasuke, nogle gange havde hun været direkte ondskabsfuld over for Naruto hvis han uheldigvis havde stået mellem hende og Sasuke, som dengang hun havde brækket Narutos arm fordi han ved et uheld kom til at skubbe til Sasukes juice så den væltede ned over Sasukes tøj.

Naruto mærkede to par pressende øjne som hvile på ham uden tøven, dette stressede ham usigeligt meget. Han prøvede ihærdigt at beslutte sig for på hvilken side han ville være, men det er ikke nemt at skulle tænke hurtigt og træffe det rigtige valg på samme tid. Han lukkede øjnene og sukkede tungt så vendte han sig mod Sakura.

"Jeg elskede dig, jeg elskede dig virkelig meget og du behandlede mig som pesten. Ved du hvor ondt det gjorde hver gang du sagde at du hadet mig og at jeg bare var en plage. Hvordan kan jeg vide at du ikke bare vil såre mig igen? At du ikke bare udnytter mig og efterlader mig med ondt i hjertet?"

Han vendte sig væk fra en meget skyldbetynget Sakura og hen mod Sasuke.

"Sasuke, du var min bedste ven. Du var mit forbillede, jeg så op til dig og ville være som dig. Du endte med at blive den vigtigste person for mig, du var den bror jeg aldrig havde. Jeg var altid alene, dømt af alle, hadet af alle, de fortalte mig aldrig hvorfor de behandlede mig sådan."

Naruto gik nærmere Sasuke, stadig med øjenkontakt, og lagde blidt en hånd på Sasukes skulder.

"Men ikke dig. Du dømte mig aldrig, du accepterede mig for den jeg var, for den jeg er. Og som tiden gik og jeg lærte dig bedre at kende, måtte jeg erkende at elskede dig som mere end en ven, mere end en bror og det gør jeg stadig. Sasuke, jeg vælger dig".

Det sidste de hørte, mens Konoha forsvandt bag dem, var Sakura skrig af raseri. Naruto vidste godt at han burde have det dårligt over at efterlade Sakura til sin mørke skæbne, men han var helt tom indeni, som om nogen havde suget alle hans følelser ud af ham. Han var nu som Sasuke. Sasuke havde endnu engang ladet mørket overtage ham, men denne gang havde han trukket Naruto med sig. Nu var der ingen vej tilbage mørket havde endelig slukket det sidste lys i verden, men for Sasuke og Naruto betød det ikke noget. De var endelig sammen igen og intet skulle nogensinde ødelægge deres bånd, de elskede hinanden og end ikke Romeo og Julie eller Satine og Christian, kunne holde så meget af hinanden som Sasuke og Naruto gjorde.

De var ét med mørket. Ét med hinanden. En helhed for al evighed.

* * *

**Plz Review. **

**Btw. Jeg har måtte fjerne den sang jeg faktisk havde bygget historien op på, men hvis i vil hører den så gå ind på og søg på "skatteøen dumt og dyrt" eller hvis I er dovne ligesom mig så her: watch?v=eP1CQkIPClg**

**Ja ne :D **


End file.
